Human interleukin 12 (IL-12) has recently been characterized as a cytokine with a unique structure and pleiotropic effects (Kobayashi, et al. (1989) J. Exp Med. 170:827-845; Seder, et al. (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 90:10188-10192; Ling, et al. (1995) J. Exp Med. 154:116-127; Podlaski, et al. (1992) Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 294:230-237). IL-12 plays a critical role in the pathology associated with several diseases involving immune and inflammatory responses. A review of IL-12, its biological activities, and its role in disease can be found in Gately et al. (1998) Ann. Rev. Immunol. 16:495-521.
Structurally, IL-12 is a heterodimeric protein comprising a 35 kDa subunit (p35) and a 40 kDa subunit (p40) which are both linked together by a disulfide bridge (referred to as the “p70 subunit”). The heterodimeric protein is produced primarily by antigen-presenting cells such as monocytes, macrophages and dendritic cells. These cell types also secrete an excess of the p40 subunit relative to p70 subunit. The p40 and p35 subunits are genetically unrelated and neither has been reported to possess biological activity, although the p40 homodimer may function as an IL-12 antagonist.
Functionally, IL-12 plays a central role in regulating the balance between antigen specific T helper type (Th1) and type 2 (Th2) lymphocytes. The Th1 and Th2 cells govern the initiation and progression of autoimmune disorders, and IL-12 is critical in the regulation of Th1-lymphocyte differentiation and maturation. Cytokines released by the Th1 cells are inflammatory and include interferon γ (IFNγ), IL-2 and lymphotoxin (LT). Th2 cells secrete IL-4, IL-5, IL-6, IL-10 and IL-13 to facilitate humoral immunity, allergic reactions, and immunosuppression.
Consistent with the preponderance of Th1 responses in autoimmune diseases and the proinflammatory activities of IFNγ, IL-12 may play a major role in the pathology associated with many autoimmune and inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis (RA), multiple sclerosis (MS), and Crohn's disease.
Human patients with MS have demonstrated an increase in IL-12 expression as documented by p40 mRNA levels in acute MS plaques. (Windhagen et al., (1995) J. Exp. Med. 182: 1985-1996). In addition, ex vivo stimulation of antigen-presenting cells with CD40L-expressing T cells from MS patients resulted in increased IL-12 production compared with control T cells, consistent with the observation that CD40/CD40L interactions are potent inducers of IL-12.
Elevated levels of IL-12 p70 have been detected in the synovia of RA patients compared with healthy controls (Morita et al (1998) Arthritis and Rheumatism. 41:306-314). Cytokine messenger ribonucleic acid (mRNA) expression profile in the RA synovia identified predominantly Th1 cytokines. (Bucht et al., (1996) Clin. Exp. Immunol. 103:347-367). IL-12 also appears to play a critical role in the pathology associated with Crohn's disease (CD). Increased expression of INFγ and IL-12 has been observed in the intestinal mucosa of patients with this disease (Fais et al. (1994) J. Interferon Res. 14:235-238; Parronchi et al., (1997) Am. J. Path. 150:823-832; Monteleone et al., (1997) Gastroenterology. 112:1169-1178, and Berrebi et al., (1998) Am. J. Path 152:667-672). The cytokine secretion profile of T cells from the lamina propria of CD patients is characteristic of a predominantly Th1 response, including greatly elevated IFNγ levels (Fuss, et al., (1996) J. Immunol. 157:1261-1270). Moreover, colon tissue sections from CD patients show an abundance of IL-12 expressing macrophages and IFNγ expressing T cells (Parronchi et al (1997) Am. J. Path. 150:823-832).
Due to the role of human IL-12 in a variety of human disorders, therapeutic strategies have been designed to inhibit or counteract IL-12 activity. In particular, antibodies that bind to, and neutralize, IL-12 have been sought as a means to inhibit IL-12 activity. Some of the earliest antibodies were murine monoclonal antibodies (mAbs), secreted by hybridomas prepared from lymphocytes of mice immunized with IL-12 (see e.g., World Patent Application Publication No. WO 97/15327 by Strober et al.; Neurath et al. (1995) J. Exp. Med. 182:1281-1290; Duchmann et al. (1996) J. Immunol. 26:934-938). These murine IL-12 antibodies are limited for their use in vivo due to problems associated with administration of mouse antibodies to humans, such as short serum half life, an inability to trigger certain human effector functions and elicitation of an unwanted immune response against the mouse antibody in a human (the “human anti-mouse antibody” (HAMA) reaction).
In general, attempts to overcome the problems associated with use of fully-murine antibodies in humans, have involved genetically engineering the antibodies to be more “human-like.” For example, chimeric antibodies, in which the variable regions of the antibody chains are murine-derived and the constant regions of the antibody chains are human-derived, have been prepared (Junghans, et al. (1990) Cancer Res. 50:1495-1502; Brown et al. (1991) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 88:2663-2667; Kettleborough et al. (1991) Protein Engineering. 4:773-783). However, because these chimeric and humanized antibodies still retain some murine sequences, they still may elicit an unwanted immune reaction, the human anti-chimeric antibody (HACA) reaction, especially when administered for prolonged periods.
A preferred IL-12 inhibitory agent to murine antibodies or derivatives thereof (e.g., chimeric or humanized antibodies) would be an entirely human anti-IL-12 antibody, since such an agent should not elicit the HAMA reaction, even if used for prolonged periods. However, such antibodies have not been described in the art and, therefore are still needed.